Sidon: A Star Wars Story
by Springtrapeze
Summary: Following my Protagonist Villain Sith Pureblood Character: Sidon. From The Great Hyperspace War to The Galactic Civil War. He's basically a Boogyman that pops up sporadically throughout 5,000 Years of History before making His Ultimate Return during The Fall of The Republic. [ON HIATUS AGAIN] Until I acquire the "Tales of the Jedi — The Golden Age of the Sith" Comics. Sorry.
1. Opening Crawl

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...**

* * *

 **SIDON: A STAR WARS STORY**

Five thousand years before the Battle of Yavin, it is a deadly time of war in the galaxy. An event which will go down in history known to all as the Great Hyperspace War is in its final stages. A mighty Sith Armada under The Great Sith Lord; NAGA SADOW has descended upon The Core Worlds and invaded The Republic, traveling the Daragon Trail and descending upon the Koros System and then striking at Coruscant. Setting up headquarters at the Primus Goluud System.

Leading an Armada into battle by his apprentice; Gav Daragon, the fleet splits in half, one half going with Gav to Koros Major, while the other half travels to Coruscant lead by the seemingly unstoppable Sith Lord SIDON and Shar Dakhan; Sadow's Chief Lieutenants, Sadow has greatly bolstered their men's morale with his battle meditation, making their numbers seem far more numerous.

Sidon has been a trusted ally of Sadow since a young age, being his Half-Brother. He was born with the unique power to devour a Force User's spirit upon killing them, be it Jedi or Sith, absorbing their strength and powers, making him ever stronger. Despite flawless success, Sidon's forces are starting to find themselves overwhelmed as more Republic forces arrive over Coruscant, already victorious from other battles as they converge upon the wavering Sith...


	2. Battle Over Coruscant

**Coruscant Orbit**

 **5,000 BBY**

The viewer looked down from The Stars, passing the view of the sun and settling on the view of a Sith Warship over a city-covered world. This was Coruscant. A squadron of 7 Sith Starfighters buzzed by, flying down the hull of the Sith Warship to her bow, veering off to her starboard and taking a nosedive into the massive battle below.

Explosions were everywhere, laser blasts, missiles and torpedoes in flight, and ships filled the skies. Sith and Republic alike. The starfighters buzzed through the line of fire of a Sith Warship and Republic Warship broadsiding each other, one of the starfighters got hit by stray blaster fire, but was not destroyed.  
A Sith Gunship was feeling from a much larger Republic Warship firing on it whilist returning fire and a squadron of Republic bombers launched torpedoes at it. The Sith starfighters blazed into action, blasting the Republic bombers to oblivion, and launching missiles at the Republic Warship, penetrating and disabling it's shields.

The Sith Gunship responded decelerating to head slow and turning to port, unleashing a salvo of torpedoes of it's own upon the Republic Warship, destroying a number of turbolasers and hitting her engines, slowing her down.

A nearby Sith Cruiser then moved to intercept, unleashing a barrage of turboslasers and ion blasts upon the Republic Warship, her hull was breached, and some shots struck her reactors, internal explosions were all over, until at last the Republic Warship erupted in a huge fireball, the ship was destroyed.  
The starfighters buzzed past a Sith Battleship, which fired some sort of superlaser upon a Republic Frigate, blowing it to pieces. The Sith Battleship proceeded to join up with a group of eight more Battleships, which in turn attacked six dozen Republic Warships, concentrating all fire on one at a time and firing in perfect unison! Each and every one of these Republic Ships annihilated, almost without effort!  
The starfighters then happened upon a target of opportunity; a Republic Carrier. Backed by six Sith Destroyers and twelve Sith Corvettes, the squadron of Sith Fighter Aces sped into action, meeting a "wall" of Republic Starfighters and Bombers. With support of the Corvettes, the starfighters shot down every last one of them. Five Corvettes were lost, as well as one of the Sith Fighter Aces.

The starfighters advanced on the Republic Carrier, the Destroyers and remaining Corvettes following close behind. The Carrier's batteries opened fire, almost immediatly finishing off one of the Corvettes as it was badly damaged. A Republic Frigate, previously hidden from their view emerged from behind the Carrier and started firing on them. An Armoured Sith Cruiser came speeding in from out of nowhere, charging the Frigate without firing a single shot at ramming speed, smashing through it with ease with it's spear-shaped bow, and it's shields held, and she sped off. The Sith Starfighters fired their remaining missiles at the Republic Carrier's shield generator. They pierced the Carrier's shields with ease and destroyed the generator. The Carrier was in troubled at started to flee, increasing to ahead full and turning to starboard. The starfighters and corvettes came around behind her and began blasting away at her engines. One by one the Carrier's engines went dark, effectively rendering her dead in space.  
She's all your's, boys!  
The Sith Destroyers moved in, three coming up alongside her to starboard and the other three alongside to port. They then unleashed a hail of torpedoes upon the Carrier as she fruitlessly returned fire with her turbolasers. Three of the torpedoes struck her command bridge, killing everyone inside it. The Carrier then started to pick up speed and take a nosedive as the doomed ship began to plummet towards the planet below.  
"Boss, the Republic Flagship; Endeavor is directly ahead!"  
"Roger that, Shadow Two. I'll radio in to our Flagship. Reaper, this is Shadow Leader, we've found their Flagship, her shields are up."  
"Disable her shields and clip her engines, Shadow Squadron. My Battlegroup is en route to your position."  
"Acknowledged, Reaper."  
"Boss! More enemy fighters inbound!"  
"Copy, Shadow Four!"  
*Blaster Fire* "They're all over me!"  
"Steady, Shadow Seven."  
"I'm Hit!" *Explosion* "AAAAGH!" *cut off by static*  
"Seven's vitals just flatlined!"/p  
"I copy, Thr-Watch it, Three, you've got one on your tail!"  
*Blaster cannons firing* "I can't shake em!"  
*Different blaster fire followed by explosion* "I GOT EM!"  
*Sighs in relief* "Thanks, Carth."  
"Don't sweat it, Wedge!"  
*Explosion* "There goes the last of em!"  
"Acknowledged, Six, enemy squadron destroyed."  
"We're closing fast, Shadow Squadron, cripple The Endeavor!"  
"We're all outta missiles, Admiral. Gonna have to use our blaster cannons and ion guns."  
"Do it."  
"Moving in!"  
"Shadow Squadron proceeded to fire upon The Endeavor's shield generator. Destroying it. The shields started to fail, but then whirred back to life as a backup generator activated. It was just as quickly disposed of. The Endeavor started making evasive maneuvers as Admiral Constantine's ships started to fire on her. Shadow Squadron then fired on her engines, a few were knocked out before she slowed to a halt.  
"Admiral, Endeavor is adirft, have a nice day."  
"Gladly, we are preparing to-" *Explosion* "Wait, what's that?!"  
*Explosions continue* Shadow Squadron looked on in horror as the battle suddenly started to turn against them as Republic casualties slowed to a crawl as Sith casualties skyrocketed.  
"Shadow Three is dead  
"Sir, we just lost The Merciless!"  
"Battleship Rancor is breaking apart!"  
"White Nova just erupted into a fireball!"  
"We just lost Shadow Six!"  
"Contact with Korriban's Shadow just went dark!"  
"Destroyer Ragnos is gone!"  
"Shadow Four just went K.I.A.!"  
"Oh, this can't be happening!"  
"Dewback has been destroyed!"  
"Admiral, this is Shadow Leader, I just lost Shadow Two! My entire Squadron is gone! I'm all that's left, what's happening?!"  
"Something or someone must've broken Lord Sadow's concentration! Or worse, He's even dead."  
"That can't be right!"  
"Lord Sidon is not going to be happy."  
*Blaster fire followed by explosion* "I'm hit! Mayday! Mayday! I'm losing control! I'm going down! Requesting immediate extraction!"  
"Negative, Shadow Leader. We're-*Explosion*DAAAAAGH! *Cut off by static*  
"This is the Sunbeam, The Reaper has been lost, and we've lost all contact with Admiral Constantine! We're being quickly overwhelmed, Shadow Leader, I'm sorry but you're on your own!"  
"Solid copy, Sunbeam. It has been an honor to serve under Lord Sadow's reign. Mace out.  
Mace; Shadow Leader, stayed in his fightercraft as he plummeted down into the Coruscant Skylines. Where he would crash down in the Jedi Temple Courtyard, where Sidon as well as other Sith Lords and several Troopers were holding out.


	3. Firefight At The Jedi Temple

**Sidon**

 **Coruscant Surface, Jedi Temple**

 **5,000 BBY**

Sidon had been entrusted with overall leadership in the Attack on Coruscant. Admiral Constantine and Starfighter Mace leading the Space Forces. Sidon and Shar Dakhan went to The Surface. Daragon leading an attack on Senate Hall. While Sidon lead an attack on The Jedi Temple. "The Jedi in That Temple are mine to butcher." He had stated to His Half-Brother; Naga Sadow.

The Jedi Temple was in shambles. Devastation and debris everywhere. Fires all over the city. And The Temple was becoming ever more littered with dead Jedi and Temple Security alike. There was a blurred sight of a Vented Crossguard Lightsaber swinging back and fourth through the air. Cutting through Jedi and Temple Security alike. It's Blade a terrifying Black Color. Jedi had come to fear the sight of This Lightsaber. As when they see it, they know that they were most certainly going to die. As It's Owner was known to never back down or retreat from a fight. It's Owner was the Sith Pureblood: Sidon.

An earsplitting roar of a battle cry erupted into the air. As Sidon viciously struck at a Twi'lek Jedi Knight with his Lightsaber. Raising his Blue Lightsaber in a futile attempt to block The Sith Lord's devastating strikes. One... Two... Three. It flew from his hands, as The Sith Lord delivered a brutal kick to his face, knocking him down to the ground, dazed. Sidon spun His Lightsaber the other way, then stabbed the Jedi in the chest as he lay on the floor. Dead. An aura of particles departed the now lifeless Jedi's Corpse, and floated towards Sidon before disappearing from sight. He had just absorbed the Jedi's Force Spirit. Meaning he did not become One With The Force. Rather, One With Sidon. His Strength was now His. Making Him ever stronger as this happened every time He killed a Force User. Be it Jedi, Sith, or The Unaffiliated. Normally it took a Sith Years to learn and master This Power. But Sidon... was born with it.

"NOOOOOOO!" Sidon heard a shouting from behind Him. He turned to see a young Nautolan running towards him, brandishing it's own Lightsaber. Sidon raised His Lightsaber to defense with just His left hand, as He was left-handed. Easily blocking the young one's Lightsaber. With a circling swing, and a cut to the right, He severed the young Nautolan's hands. The boy screamed in pain. Within a second, Sidon's Lightsaber came swinging back to the left. Decapitating him as his now headless body fell to the ground. He turned back towards the dead Twi'lek. "Was that your Padawn?" He mocked. Within a milisecond, he blocked a blaster bolt that came whizzing his way that would otherwise killed him, and back towards a Temple Security Guard, killing the man. Four More Sith Lords, and Two Troopers came up next to him. "There can't be much in the way of Temple Security left. I think we've nearly killed them all." One of His Fellow Sith commented.

They were outside in the Temple Courtyard. Sidon looked up at the dogfights between Starfighters raging in the sky. A Republic Carrier came crashing down in a huge explosion off in the distance. Tremors sent shockwaves throughout the buildings in the area. Which they felt. "That felt close." One of the Sith Troopers commented. "Too close." Added the other. The Sith Lords weren't at all bothered by it. Sidon turned to His fellow Sith. "So, how many Jedi have you all killed here so far?" He asked. "37." One commented. "45." Said another. "68." Said the third. "99." Said the last. Just then a Jedi Knight rounded the corner. The Sith turned and threw his Lightsaber at the man, cleaving him in half as it came back to him. "Make that 100... What about You, Lord Sion?"

"783."

They all heard the sound of a Starfighter's engines stalling. A shadow passed overhead as they saw it was one of their own. It crashed down a short distance away. The Pilot had ejected and came flying out of the cockpit and back down onto the floor, already wounded. "Mace?" Sidon said aloud. The went running over to the mortally wounded pilot as they saw he was bleeding out. "Sidon..." Mace said in a weak voice. "The battle overhead is lost." He slipped into unconsciousness as his pulse grew weaker before it ceased. Sidon commented aloud. "Impossible. The only way we're loosing is if My Half-Brother's Meditation was interrupted." Just then a transmission from Shar Dakhan came in over comlink. "Sidon. The battle is lost. I've lost contact with Admiral Constantine, and My Ranks are collapsing fast. We've got to get out of here!"

Sidon had never been in this situation before. He never retreated or backed down from fights that he knew for certain he would win. He thought the same here. But the odds just changed drastically. "Begin retreat!" He commanded to the others. A handful of Republic Troopers with Sniper Rifles began firing on them from an overhead balcony, sniping one of the Sith Lords dead, as mobs of Jedi came around the corner and advancing up the steps towards them. A light show of Blue, Green, Yellow, and some Purple. One of The Sith Troopers returned fire at the Snipers with His Chaingun, killing one, and forcing the other three back. While the other took His Rocket Launcher and fired on off at them, enveloping the balcony in a brilliant explosion and brought it down, killing them. The Two Troopers and Three Other Sith Lords then attempted to hold off the advancing swarm of Jedi. Each of them scoring at least a few kills, while The Sith scored a couple more.

Sidon cleared a way for their escape by calling on The Force to summon a Storm of Force Lightning. Vaporizing both swarms of Jedi. Which numbered well over 200. He turned to see his comrades all dead. He did not mourn their deaths, as he cared little about them. They were just numbers to His Army. Mace was a bit more valued though, being a Starfighter Ace. "So much Strength and Power all at once, it's Glorious!" He commented, about his latest batch of simultaneous kills. He pressed a button which called in a Sith Starfighter that he had nearby. Climbed in, and was off.

On the way into orbit, he linked up with Shar Dakhan, who was in a Sith Starfighter of His Own.

* * *

 **Coruscant Orbit**

The Sith Fleet was retreating from the system. Destroying a few more Republic Ships as they jumped away into Hyperspace. Sidon and Shar made note of the fact that the Republic Fleet was pursuing Them from the System as a number of their own ships began jumping away.

They spotted the now crippled Republic Flagship: Endeavor. "Let's finish her off." Sidon said wickedly. Her shields already being down, and being adrift, she was an easy target. Sidon and Shar fired all their missiles at the crippled Flagship. Striking along her hull. Destroying more guns, one struck the Command Bridge and obliterated it. "Her hull's breached. Reactor's flaring." Shar observed. Explosions erupted across the ship on all sides, before She ultimately blew apart into millions of little pieces. Sidon and Shar having to maneuver their Starfighters as to not get struck with debris.

In response, Seven Republic Fighters came screaming their way. Flying in a V-Formation. They exchanged fire, all Seven destroyed, not having scored a single hit on Sidon or Shar. Sidon heard a beep from his Ship's Navicomputer. "Primus Goluud Coordinates locked. We're clear." He pulled a lever, and with that. He and Shar jumped away into Hyperspace. Shar jumping away half a second after Sidon. They would end up beating The Republic Fleet to Their Destination as Sith Ships were faster.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **And with that. A Hiatus spanning nearly 2 Years comes to an end. My reason for the Hiatus on This is basically the same reason that The Elder Scrolls of Ice and Fire was On Hiatus for nearly a Year. After "cleaning up" The Opening Crawl and Space battle Chapters a bit, I posted this. Which i wrote in the span of... an hour... Two? I even had This Chapter long already figured out too! Don't worry. The Next Chapter: "Battle of Primus Goluud" Will be out before too long. As will Chapter 5 for The Elder Scrolls of Ice and Fire, Titled: "A Game of Thrones"**

 **Until next time,  
Stay Spoopy, My Friends**


End file.
